


阳光很好的日子里，我遇见你

by Martiol9797



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiol9797/pseuds/Martiol9797
Kudos: 8





	阳光很好的日子里，我遇见你

昀左警告！

新的一年 新的尝试（向儿子呼喊 请你务必继续努力！

迟到的新年快乐！首页各位新年好！

看题目就知道 沙雕文学警告

OOC ABO

思前想后还是带了昀玹tag

第一次昀左尝试 我想标记一下

1.

郑在玹在生日这一天去民政局领证，他结婚结得糊里糊涂，孤零零一个夹在成双成对的新人当中特别突兀，在民政局等结婚证出炉的郑在玹嘴抿成一字，脸颊上的两个酒窝比笑起来的时候还深，别人看着里面盛着醉人的酒，郑在玹自己看着却是装着恼人的愁。

他的新郎陪他拍了一张结婚证上用的照片就走了，都没来得及再拍一张备用，说单位那边等着他开会，更别说站在小桌子前读结婚誓词了。

领证的过程就像他们的结婚的决定一样草率。

2.

其实郑在玹是从没想过自己会分化成一个Omega。妈妈说他小时候就隐隐约约有一股清凉的体香，将来一定是一个Alpha。他是家中长子，从小就认真严谨，电视剧看得也多，觉得自己肩上扛着家族重任，谁知道一朝分化成了Omega，背着人哭了一个星期，眼睛肿成桃子。

即便是个Omega，郑在玹也对自己要求很高，努力又出色，人也白净漂亮，分化之后Alpha就趋之若鹜，追求者众多，他即便挑剔也有过几段情，是一个很见过世面的Omega。

见识过健美壮汉的金针菇，也见识过清纯小学弟的大鸟。

他从没想过结婚想过结婚，谁说Omega就不能自在逍遥，小心一点就是了，实在是情难自抑留了种，他也有本事自己养。

郑在玹更没有想过，自己会被爹娘拿去换荣华。

那天他从花店回来，看见郑在玹的爸妈毕恭毕敬地坐在沙发上迎客，来人是董家老板和夫人，这家人现在在各大家族中的地位一骑绝尘，两个孩子都是出色的Alpha，大女儿董思年掌管家族企业，生意做的风生水起，小儿子董思成从政，年轻有为，最近调回本市政府担任要职。董家夫妇俩大驾光临还提着东西来的，郑家客客气气地迎接，坐在沙发上开始拉家常，大家都是场面人，虽然从前交集不多，凑在一起也不缺话头。

“总听说你们家儿子养的好，听话孝顺脾气还好，不像是我家那个小儿子，表面看着笑嘻嘻，说什么都不回嘴，实际上什么都不跟家里说，主意特别正，说到正经话的时候一锥子扎不出个屁。”

“诶哟，董夫人这话真是折煞我了。这谁不知道董家小儿子多有出息，我们家那个怎么也是个O，不方便的地方多着呢。”

“是个O怎么了，现在都什么年代了，还分这个？我看O就挺好的，我就希望家里有个可心的O陪着我，不像我家那两个Alpha，天天就惦记着往外跑。你就说我那个小儿子，年纪也不小了，好不容易回家来了，我就替他操心啊，就他那个性子，什么时候能找到个合适的人啊。”

董夫人说着说着还说到了伤心事，抬着手捂着嘴巴长吁短叹。郑夫人听了半天才听出弦外之音，这是拐弯抹角的提亲呢。

当时郑在玹听说这件事情的时候觉得特别荒唐，他连那个什么董家小儿子面都没见过，怎么嫁给他？他爹选接班人的时候还说着传A不传O，把家里的企业给了弟弟郑在玦，他弟弟不是做生意的料，公司经营的不算好。现在人家来联姻了，婚事成了董家肯定帮衬着郑家弟弟，还明示暗示婚事成了城东的那一片地就合作开发。

这就是天上掉下了金笼子，等着郑在玹往里面钻。为了让郑在玹心甘情愿去跟董家小儿子结婚，全家人拉着郑在玹劝：“你是家里长子，得为这个家着想呀。”

郑在玹不同意，恋爱自由、婚姻自由，他凭什么被当一个物件送出去，别人来求亲，他就得去结婚。民主科学的大旗挥了几百年，郑在玹还能摊上包办婚姻。

他的拒绝似乎也在董家的估计之内，董家太太也不恼，还安慰郑太太：“别急嘛，在玹这样不同意也是应该的，慢慢来。”

郑在玹不服家里的安排，家里想要他在公司里做个文职，安安稳稳一辈子，一个Omega有什么可求的。可是他不愿意，他不愿意所谓安安稳稳一辈子，也不愿意和家里争执，就自己经营了一家花店，也做的有滋有味。

经营花店也挺辛苦的，他拒绝婚事的第二天，帮忙进花的小哥请假，郑在玹早上四点去花市买花。临出门之前还给自己打了一针抑制剂以防万一，虽然他樱花香水的气味混在花丛里面也不怎么明显。

早上起得早难免犯困，没有什么顾客，郑在玹索性就趴在柜台上微微闭了眼养神。

刚趴下没多久，门口迎宾的感应器就叮叮当当响了起来。

“胆子倒挺大的，一个O就自己在店里打瞌睡？”来人说话声音很沉，抬头一看倒是长了一副桃花相，眼睛带着笑意在香槟玫瑰前头打转。

郑在玹的“欢迎光临”睡意很浓，来人低头嗅了嗅玫瑰花，拼命压抑嘴角的笑意。

“这个香槟玫瑰给我搭一束吧。”

郑在玹站起身，腿有点麻了，他最近吃的有点多，脸胀起来了不说，腿也容易麻，该减减肥了。

“先生送给什么人呢？”

“送给…特别的人。”客人伸手拨弄花瓣，“你觉得怎么好就怎么包。”

郑在玹的手指又白又长，只是他总是晕乎乎的，老是被花刺或者包装纸划破，果然他卷包装纸的时候在指腹划了一道口子，血珠冒出来，郑在玹习以为常含在嘴里。

客人注意到他的动静，慢悠悠走过来把他的手指从嘴里抽出来：“创可贴在哪里？”

他靠近，郑在玹闻到他身上的味道，香草味，很甜，再苦的咖啡盖上一层都会变得甜蜜的那种甜，不像是Alpha该有的味道，但郑在玹的身体反应告诉他，这是个如假包换的Alpha。

早上打过了一针抑制剂，郑在玹还是被香草味甜的晕头转向，迷迷糊糊扎好花束，才发现对方花也没拿，把钱留在桌上走了，似乎还是刚刚出去的，门上的风铃还在清脆地响。

后来郑在玹知道了，那个丢下钱没拿花束就走的，就是要娶他的董家小儿子董思成。因为董夫人回家告诉他，郑在玹因为两个人没见过面不肯结婚，百忙之中抽空跑来他的花店，花也没拿就走了。

郑妈妈告诉郑在玹，董家小儿子说了，这下面也见了，感觉郑在玹也挺满意的，他都闻到郑在玹的樱花香水味儿了，是不是就可以结婚了？

郑在玹听完把指间董思成替他包的创可贴撕下来丢在地上。

之前觉得自己有见识的话是说早了，他从没有见过这么无耻的人。

3.

郑在玹最后答应下来，是弟弟郑在玦拿着公司亏空的账目给他看，哭着说对不起哥哥，对不起家里。

这就是不得不答应董家求亲的意思了。

领了证，董思成的司机把郑在玹送到董家大院，董太太亲自在门口等着新婿，整个大院都被布置的红红火火，院子里的灌木上都摆了红双喜，门上也贴着喜字，喜气洋洋，就是新郎不在家。

确实如郑在玹预料，真正想要让他进门的不是董家小儿子本人，而是董夫人。

虽然不知道董夫人看上他的理由是什么。

喜气洋洋拉着郑在玹进屋在沙发上坐下，董夫人有点抱歉：“刚刚昀昀打电话过来，说要出差两天。”

呵？新婚就出差的新郎除了自己谁遇见过？他准备好自己嫁进来不受待见，只是没想到这么不受待见。

“但是他拜托我好好照顾你了。”

郑在玹确定，后半句绝对是董夫人自己加的。不过董夫人对他也确实好，不逼着他改口叫妈，说叫阿姨也好，叫婆婆也好，叫董妈妈也好，叫妈妈当然更好。郑在玹想了想，就董妈妈董妈妈的叫了。董妈妈笑眯眯捏了他的脸，说喜欢这种肉乎乎的脸，比自己竹竿一样的儿子看着就有福气。

呵？强买强卖地结婚，这也算有福气？

郑在玹不置可否。

当天晚上，郑在玹被直接被安排进董思成的房间住。他简简单单带了一个箱子也没拆开，孤孤单单地放在墙角。郑在玹到现在都还觉得自己在梦里，只是房间里的香草味唤起他的记忆。

瞪着眼睛四处打量了一番，董妈妈很用心，房间里的东西都已经成双成对。拖鞋、水杯、牙具、毛巾、浴袍、睡衣，甚至衣帽间有半边已经换上了郑在玹尺寸的衣服，是他喜欢的风格，粉色、紫色、嫩黄色各种适合冷白皮的卫衣、T恤，各式的白色板鞋。

房间里有董思成生活的痕迹，他似乎不是一个很会打点自己生活的人，毛巾随手挂在架子上，牙膏、洗面奶和发胶都乱七八糟地放着。郑在玹是个喜欢规规矩矩、整整齐齐的人，实在看着不顺眼就一边刷着牙一边把该摆正的摆正，该立好的立好。

洗漱之后也慢悠悠转了一圈把书桌上歪七扭八的文件码整齐，丢在沙发上的脏衣服收起来放进脏衣篮，又把沙发上的抱枕放整齐，茶几的文件、图纸，也随手整理了一下。这样看起来，董思成也确实公务繁忙。

郑在玹坐在房间中间的地毯上叹了口气，环顾自己整理过一遍的房间，突然生出一种归宿感。

预料到自己的失眠，点了带来的香薰蜡烛也不管用，蜡烛盖不住枕头被子上的香草味。郑在玹睁着眼睛，两只手捏着被角，盯着天花板睡意全无。

为什么新婚之夜老公不在身边？

很快郑在玹就知道，董思成不在家他其实还过得自在一点，董思成一回来，他就真的像是个来借住的客人。

董思成没回来的几天里，董家厨师牢牢抓住了郑在玹的胃，每天不重样地做好吃的，也未必总是什么山珍海味，但都是精致可口的。董妈妈和董爸爸一脸慈祥看着他连吃三碗椰子鸡，郑在玹感受到目光的时候为时已晚，只能捧着碗冲着人家父母还有姐姐笑，他自己不觉得自己笑得憨傻，但是别人看着笑得满足的白馒头都觉得高兴。

董思年干脆又给他盛了一碗椰子鸡：“多吃一点，看着你吃饭都有食欲，你再看看我那个弟弟，吃什么都是一口，跟个猫似的。”

本来郑在玹是打算半推半就再喝一碗椰子鸡，可是董思年提到他弟弟，郑在玹立刻吃不下了。

他那天从花店回来听到了，董妈妈手上涂着护肤品就按着免提给董思成打电话催他快点回家。

“你把人家带回家里来就这么晾着人家，成什么样子？”

电话那边虽然是哄人的语气，可也多少有些不耐烦：“婚我都结了，你就别催了。我这边真的抽不开身。”

郑在玹坐在门廊的椅子上发了好一会儿呆，想自己这辈子该怎么在丈夫的冷淡里过。

4.

郑在玹在门口下车的时候刚好和出差回来的董思成撞见，董思成冷着脸，郑在玹也冷着脸，董思成看了他一眼蹙了蹙眉，郑在玹的心就泡在冰桶里。

“你回来了？”

“嗯。”董思成听他问候往后退了一步，勉为其难应了一句。

郑在玹被他倒退这一步伤得愣在原地，董思成也在原地站着，就是不愿意靠近他，郑在玹想了想，寄人篱下，就算尴尬也率先甩了手进门去了。

董思成回来，整个家里都热闹起来，董妈妈特别高兴，给董思成夹菜也不忘了郑在玹那一份。倒是一对儿领过证的夫夫坐在一起一句话也没有，一个眼神也不递，陌生人一般。

其实比陌生人熟悉不了多少。

郑在玹刚刚适应在满床的香草味道里面入睡，香源本人就回家来了，此刻就大喇喇地睡在自己身边。他趁着他没在家的日子里悄悄在网上搜索了董思成，这一搜索不要紧，什么拉高本地晚间新闻收视率的男人、上任第一天市政府门庭若市。视频里他是前排最年轻的一个，竖着狼奔头黑西装，镜头给到他，他眼睛抬起来和镜头对视，目光凌厉，好像带着刀子，摄影师都微微尴尬移开了镜头。不正着拍就是拍他的侧脸，他盯着手上的文件若有所思，拔地而起的鼻子撑起他侧脸的英气。

下面的评论都是“我是可爱小O我可以”在一个新闻视频的评论区特别不成体统。

如今电视上那个攻碎镜头的高官带着香草味在自己身边睡得正熟，呼吸平顺温柔，穿着软塌塌的纯棉睡衣，头发没吹干也软塌塌地落在额前，手上甚至抱着一个Ryan。

董思成洗完澡从柜子里揪出这只玩偶抱着躺下睡觉，惊得郑在玹脚指头都麻了。

郑在玹就斜着眼看他软塌塌的睡相。不是自吹自擂，他郑在玹也算是个腰细腿长肤白貌美的，他已经做好被压倒的准备，毕竟他同意结婚的，这种事躲得过初一躲不过十五。可董思成回了房间洗完澡，话都没跟他说一句，坐怀不乱的当代柳下惠，抱着玩具也不看自己一眼，郑在玹觉得自己自讨没趣，尴尬不已。

一瞬间闪过灵光，董家太太这么着急地把他拉进家门，该不会是因为自己的小儿子那一处也跟睡相一样软塌塌，或者是个xing冷淡吧。

郑在玹再一次咬着被子失眠，怎么办，自己年纪轻轻就要过上清心寡欲七情戒断的日子吗？

5.

董思成是一个害羞的Alpha。

小时候害羞就直接在人前脸红，不喜欢见陌生人就躲在爸爸妈妈身后，或者把姐姐推出去。董家夫妇为了让自己的儿子落落大方些就送去学了舞蹈，既端正了姿态又让他不再怯场。

就像郑家人没想到郑在玹会分化成Omega，董家人也没想到捧在手心的宝贝会是一个Alpha，更想不到有一天会看到这个喜欢脸红的儿子出现在新闻里、带着金丝边眼镜给人家作报告。

董思成走上仕途，越走越远越走越高，他自己知道，他依然没改喜欢害羞的性子，只是他要独当一面了，不能再躲在人家后面。所以他就学会了冷着脸，害羞的时候冷着脸、认生的时候冷着脸、害怕的时候也冷着脸。

回家乡走马上任那一天，他到各个部门慰问一圈回到办公室，关上门躲起来脸红。

长大就是这样的，不是恐惧消失了，而是你学会了控制它。

董思成太年轻了，家中的父母和姐姐是他的依靠也是他的障碍。他知道很多人说他仗着家里的势力，年纪轻轻忝居高位，他要做的更好、最好，才会换来不情不愿的认可。

董思成坐在车后排为单位的人事调整头疼，他是新来的领导最需要笼络人心，可人事调整又是最容易得罪人的事，想要做到一碗水端平、不让下属心生怨怼真的很难。

然后他就看到了抱着一大捧香槟玫瑰准备往店里搬的郑在玹。

冬日里的阳光比夏天的时候温和，他穿了一件藕荷色的毛茸茸的线衫，怀里鹅黄色、微微发粉的香槟玫瑰跟着藕荷色的线衫一起称着他的脸白嫩又生动，不知道在跟路人说什么，郑在玹笑了起来，唇红齿白配上两个酒窝，这世界一瞬间就没有烦恼只剩快乐。

董思成跳过所有前因后果，没头没脑地想，我要和他结婚。

他问过自己究竟是传宗接代的本能上头，还是灵肉合一的爱情使然。他记得之前看过一个节目，节目上有人说，如果当你告诉自己这不是爱情你会心痛，那么爱情发生了。

他告诉自己这不是爱情，他心痛，所以他知道，爱情发生了。

是言情小说里的浪漫，阳光很好，我多看了你一眼。

董思成没有什么追求谁的经验，倒不是清心寡欲，只是看到别人总是不会往爱情上想。更何况他在路边看上的人，什么情况都不知道。就充分发挥自己的职务之便，通过企业公开信息网站找到花店注册的主人是郑在玹，顺藤摸瓜找到郑在玹的户籍信息，发现照片上就是自己在路边看到的人，随手记下了人家的家庭信息、电话号码、婚姻状况，然后再顺便叫人打听打听这家的状况。

查的差不多了就和自家爹妈摊牌，说自己看上了个人希望爸妈帮忙去提亲。

多荒唐的事情，郑在玹后来听董思成自己讲了还是一万个不敢相信。

“你这是要求爱还是筹划犯罪？”

“我不好意思直接找你，你不会觉得我奇怪吗？”

“你放屁，直接叫爸妈来我家逼我和你结婚，我就不会觉得你奇怪了吗？”

董思成也没想到自己和郑在玹领证的当天就被紧急叫去出差，村子里拆迁闹矛盾，他是主管领导必须得去看一看，行李都来不及准备，司机开着车就把他从民政局拉走了。

他原本也想跟郑在玹说一句抱歉，可忙着忙着就忘记了，只有安慰自己来日方长。

去村子里住了四天，他没衣服换也没有澡可以洗，原本想先回家把自己洗干净再见郑在玹赔不是，谁知道在门口就和他撞见。

董思成害羞得挪不动步，皱着眉沉着脸，郑在玹也不说话，董思成害怕自己咚咚的心跳声在这沉默中被人听去，再加上几天没有洗澡换衣服，身上的气味肯定不宜人。

郑在玹进一步，他就退一步，总不能给人留下恶臭的印象，被人嫌弃吧。

他那天上上下下搽了三遍沐浴乳，又涂了厚厚一层身体乳，可是从浴室出来郑在玹还是坐在床边不肯跟他说话。

董思成也是太累了，抱着自己的Ryan，一边想着自己到底还是被嫌弃了一边睡过去。

他自然也不知道，那天郑在玹没闻到什么不宜人的体味，倒是恨不得钻进他的被子里研究他究竟是不是没能力。

6.

该吃掉的，当然还是吃掉了。

俗话说，酒壮怂人胆。

董思成应酬之后被司机扛回家的，特别瘦，郑在玹从司机手里接过他的时候被他的肩膀硌得生疼。

喝了酒他的香草味特别重，甜兮兮的，混了酒精味儿让人上头。本来郑在玹打算把董思成丢在床上就跑去睡沙发，才不要跟酒鬼同床。

谁知道就直接被扯着倒下去，被闭着眼睛的人精准地吻住嘴唇，下巴嗑在一起，董思成的骨头撞着他的肉，吃痛的还是郑在玹自己。

董思成直接去咬他脖子后面的圆点，郑在玹就知道这是个完全没经验的。

“你不要直接咬那里，很痛。”

愣头青不知道什么qian xi，扩张，郑在玹推着他的胸扯着他的胳膊挣扎，越是挣扎越是被不得章法摆弄他的人拽着，用尖牙啃他的脖子，你追我逃，一场无声的战役。

董思成浑身渐浓的香草味好像迷药，郑在玹本能地用信息素回应，放弃了调教酒鬼的念头，抱着董思成的脖子喘粗气。

压着他的人不给他喘息的机会，没有技巧、甚至感受不到感情，不过是从远古时期代代相传的本能。

找到入口就要往里侵，不顾郑在玹的体验，郑在玹连声喊痛，叫他慢一点进，也置若罔闻。郑在玹想跑，可是他看董思成的脸，红着脸，望着他的眼睛里确有深情一般，他就神使鬼差交出自己。

没有技巧的冲撞里，郑在玹在疼痛中渐渐品出快乐来。他并非掌握他的身体构造次次朝那一点攻击，偶尔擦过就带出郑在玹多一点渴望，缠上去多一点，期待下一次光临。

郑在玹后来想一想，他和董思成似乎总是不能共情，相同的感受或是期待总是出现在不在相同的时机。

这一夜也是一样，郑在玹希望获得更多的疼惜和爱，董思成却是先吃饱了算。

最后的屏障被冲破，郑在玹哭着感受自己的身体锁住他，让他把种子留在自己的身体里，脖子后面有液体流下来，不知道是腺体被咬破流出的血，还是董思成的涎液。

郑在玹有了完完全全的归属，却没料到这么重要的一刻，自己只感受到体液注入到体内，没感受到有感情进到自己的心里。

闹钟响起，郑在玹感受到董思成醒来，也不知道他还记得晚上的事情没有，为了避免尴尬，郑在玹也没睁眼。

床上一片狼藉，房间里的气味浓重到门板都未必隔得住，他就算不记得，看这场景也该知道发生了什么。董思成半天没动静，郑在玹眯起眼睛看，他抱着腿蜷成一团坐在床头发呆。

昨天让他缴械投降的那一张状似多情的脸，如今皱着眉头，露出新闻视频里一样严峻的表情。

董思成上班之后郑在玹爬起来洗澡，明明痛得举步维艰，镜子里的自己身上白花花的，一个暧昧的痕迹都没有。再想到他坐在床头沉思的表情，郑在玹就清醒得很。

没什么羞于启齿的深情等着他，终究是他会错意。

那一晚的事，他不提，他也不提，不说就是没有过一般。

郑在玹天人交战，已经发生了，自己的樱花香水味道里掺了香草味全世界都闻出来了，董妈妈闻到的时候掩饰不住的欢天喜地。晚上他从花店回家就看到厨房炖了鲫鱼汤摆在桌子上等着他。

他不知道是这么稀里糊涂地过下去，还是该亲手打破死局。

吃饭也心不在焉，一粒一粒米往嘴里挑。一碗鱼汤放在他手边，他回过神去看盛汤的人，董思成从碗边收回手，把汤匙放进郑在玹手里。

“别发呆了，今天的汤是妈妈亲自炖的，你尝一尝。”

递汤匙时候被他碰过的手很烫，一直烫到他回房间。为了晚一点迎接尴尬，郑在玹四处磨蹭，快十点钟才推门进屋。

进屋就被董思成盯住了，带着药箱迎着他，也不拽他的手，也不拉他的胳膊，就眼神示意他在沙发上坐好。

“你怎么又划伤了？”

郑在玹低头看自己的手，是了，今天在花店心不在焉，被剪刀伤了手。

“上次也是被划到。”

一边上药包扎，一边念念叨叨，郑在玹又看到那个抱着玩偶睡相温和的董思成。其实董思成笨手笨脚的，给他包扎也远远不是得心应手，贴得皱皱巴巴的，像小老头满是皱纹的脸，非常有生活气息。

包扎好抬起头的表情很严肃：“被什么伤的？要不要去打一针？”

郑在玹第一次发现自己是个容易满足的人，这么一点点温柔关怀就填平了委屈。

那就这样稀里糊涂过吧，郑在玹想。

7.

最可怕的是董思成之后再没有碰过自己，还出差了一些日子。

郑在玹心里憋屈人也懒得动，懒得出门，不想上班，去了花店也懒得动，睡得也沉，闹钟也叫不醒，到了下午又要犯困。吃的也多，一天三餐不算，看见什么都想吃，路边的麻辣烫、酸辣粉，屯了一箱子黄油蜂蜜的薯片，还总惦记着吃甜点，不方便叫外卖就自己悄悄溜出去吃。

有天出去买蛋糕的时候被加班回来的董思成撞见，董思成拉着他问这么晚出去干嘛。郑在玹支支吾吾不想开口，可董思成就是较真的个性，郑在玹不说他就拉着他胳膊耗着，连着旁边的助理也在风里站着等他较量出结果。最后郑在玹服软，说自己想吃蛋糕正要去买。

董思成犹豫了一下，盯着自己的助理看了几秒让郑在玹等他一下，拉着助理到一边去吩咐了几句，回过头来找郑在玹。

“刚好我还没有吃饭，我带你去吃蛋糕吧。”

董思成带他去了一家茶餐厅，说他赶不上单位吃饭的时候经常来这里吃牛腩盖饭。菜牌被放到郑在玹面前。

“我不擅长点单，你看起来应该挺会的，你点吧？”

郑在玹不知道有没有人告诉董思成，他撩人还是主要靠脸吧，一张嘴说话保准破功。本来挺温柔一个动作，让他一解释半点浪漫都没有了。

郑在玹不情不愿地接过菜牌，什么叫看起来会点菜，不就是说我能吃。反正看架势也是董思成付钱，郑在玹就要狠狠敲一笔，各种甜品点了一桌子，然后只给买单的人叫了一份牛腩盖饭。

反正他说他不会点餐。

董思成看也没看就照着郑在玹的选择下单的结局就是，郑在玹搬起石头砸自己的脚。姜撞奶、甜豆沙、菠萝包、牛奶炖蛋、芒果班戟、萝卜糕在郑在玹面前摆了两排，最后拿上来一道面包诱惑画龙点睛。再看对面的董思成面前就一份孤零零的咖喱牛腩盖饭。

自己面色红润，珠圆玉润，董思成下巴尖细，困意沉沉。怎么看郑在玹都像使性子欺负丈夫的那一个。

郑在玹更生气了，拿勺子用力戳了一下面包诱惑上的冰淇淋球，特别想回家。

这是他第一次单独和董思成吃饭，平时在家董思成总是坐在他的右手边，郑在玹看不到他吃饭的样子却总是感受到他的动作，知道他吃饭很快，动作很轻，吃饭的时候几乎不说话，食欲不好的时候一碗饭都吃不下，郑在玹也从来没听家里人说今天做的这道菜是小少爷爱吃的。他好像没什么爱吃的。

就像现在，明明他自己说每一次来都点一份的牛腩盖饭，拿勺子舀了两口就不怎么吃了，拨弄盘子里的米饭和牛肉也不往嘴巴里面送。

两个人就沉默地吃，确切地说是郑在玹沉默地吃，董思成沉默着等他吃。这期间董思成手机的来电画面一直在闪，闪到吸引了郑在玹的注意力，他只来得及看到一个冯字，董思成就抬手按了两次锁屏键把手机从桌面上拿了下去。

吞下姜撞奶问他：“不接吗？”依稀记得刚刚送董思成回家来的助理是姓冯，坚持不懈地打电话应该是有急事。

“恩。你还有什么想吃的吗？”

郑在玹和董思成无比认真的眼光对视，又低头看了看面前空了一大半的碗，再一次生气起来，你奶奶的，你就是嘲讽我能吃。

虽然他自己也觉得最近是真的很能吃，他心里是有其他怀疑的，但也没多想，毕竟当天他不在发情期。

第二天一早，郑在玹睁开眼睛，董思成已经不睡在身边了，他每次起床都可以做到轻手轻脚不让自己察觉，甚至董思成平时出差习惯带着的小箱子也不见了。

他又不声不响的出差了，他本应该昨晚就意识到那个小箱子被拿出来他就要出差去的。只是昨天晚上从餐厅出来过马路，他差点踩进灌木丛，董思成拉了他的手正正经经地数落他。

“你职业病吗？”

“啊？”感官集中在手上，郑在玹觉得自己手上缠的创可贴有点误事。

“你怎么看到花草树木就想往上凑？”

创可贴被摸到，董思成抓着他的手举到眼前：“这是又伤到了？”

“挺好看一双手。”嘟嘟囔囔的一句，郑在玹差点错过。

被抓着手一直走到车边。不是严格意义上的牵手，是真的抓着，郑在玹感觉自己的手被捏成了泡椒凤爪的形状。但还是觉得心动，心动到没办法思考，他为什么出差从来不和自己打招呼。

早上醒来，心动过了，开始有能力思考了。

董思成的行李不是自己收拾的，那是谁呢？

应该是那个姓冯的助理，所以那个助理进了他们的房间？

董思成允许那个助理随便进出他们的卧室？

行李不可能只有西装、外套，内衣也有，所以董思成允许他的助理，碰他的内衣？

他丈夫，郑在玹本人，都没有碰过他的内衣。他的助理，可以给他收拾内衣。

怀疑就像俄罗斯套娃，打开一层还有一层，无穷无尽，所有细枝末节都是线索。

这个助理好像是他从上一个城市带回来的，跟了他很久，每天一起上班、一起下班、白天工作共处一室、每次出差都带着他。

郑在玹遇到冯助理的次数不多，但是他看自己的眼光里是有敌意的，一定有，必须有。你看，昨天自己和董思成说话，他为什么赖在旁边不走？

不对，不是敌意，是炫耀，自己并不是董思成自愿结婚的对象，是董家夫人看好的。他一定是在向自己炫耀，即使和董思成结婚的是他又能怎么样？如果不是醉酒，董思成不会碰他，更别说爱他。

对，他一定是在向自己炫耀。

董思成说过，婚都结了，别催了。别催什么？别催他回家？别催他离开那个小助理？

董家人为什么对自己这么好，一定是掩饰豪门恩怨，掩饰自己儿子和助理的私情，把自己养在家里，养的胖胖的，跑都跑不掉。

对了，昨天助理的电话董思成都不敢当着自己面接。

郑在玹打开网页去搜，老公长期出差不回家怎么办，热心网友都是说要注意，要当心，很可能是出轨了。

再搜领导和助理，更是不堪入目，“办公桌还能用来做什么”、“大门紧锁的办公室”、“整理裙摆，叫了一声嫂子”。

郑在玹觉得恶心，从床上翻身而下，跑到洗手间干呕。

他看了一下日期，距离那一次亲密接触，刚好过了五周*。

董思成这一次出差没有很久，隔天的半夜就回来了。

郑在玹慌忙把出现两道杠的白色塑料棒藏起来，董思成看到他没睡很惊讶。

“今天怎么睡得这么晚？”

“恩。你回来的也挺晚的。”

“赶最后一班飞机回来的。”董思成挂起西装往浴室走，语气里竟还有点邀功的意思，“你还没睡的话，我先冲个澡。”

“你明天有时间吗？”

“嗯？”董思成对他这个问题有点惊讶，“有…有时间。”

“那你陪我出去一趟吧。”

“好。”

郑在玹在董思成之后关上床头灯，没有小别胜新婚的亲热，董思成背对着他睡过去。郑在玹小心翼翼朝他挪动，想闻闻他身上有没有除了香草味和樱花香水之外的味道。

但他闻起来干干净净的，甚至沐浴液的味道占了上风。

找不出一丝破绽，也不应该有破绽，他打听过了，那个姓冯的助理，是个Beta。

第二天董思成似乎起晚了，下床的时候把郑在玹吵醒，郑在玹看着他抓着领带往外跑，想起自己还没有和他敲定今天去医院的时间，追了出去。

八点左右是阳光正好的时候，整个厅堂都是暖黄色。

董思成侧身对着郑在玹站在暖黄色里，微微仰头，Beta助理小冯和他面对面站着，董思成刚才捏在手里的领带现在在小冯手中，郑在玹看着他立起自己丈夫的衬衫衣领把领带围在他脖子上，然后在他领口打出一个漂亮的双交叉结。

是了，今天董思成穿了有暗花纹的厚衬衫，双交叉结最合适不过。

郑在玹看着这一派刺眼的和睦，就红了眼眶。

8.

董思成今天等了一整天的电话。虽然他昨天已经困得不行，但也记得他答应郑在玹今天陪他出去一趟。

郑在玹没说是什么事情，但是他从没提出过这种要求，连甜点都自己偷偷溜出去吃，董思成还是挺开心他终于和自己交流。

但左等右等还是没等到他的电话。

董思成把和郑在玹变亲近这件事一拖再拖。工作忙其实是借口，他只是不知道该怎么和郑在玹变亲近。

他习惯于在一段关系里坐享其成，朋友也好，同事也罢，哪怕是父母姐弟的关系里，他都不是费心维护的那一个，所以他对着郑在玹束手无策，郑在玹跟他说一句话他都高兴半天，琢磨自己究竟做了什么事让郑在玹高兴了一点。

董思成在郑在玹面前多少有点自卑，他打听过郑在玹从前的事，知道他是个万人迷，追求者如云。而自己从小到大都没被谁告白过，几乎是暧昧绝缘体。所以他不觉得自己会被郑在玹轻易爱上。或许就是细水长流，还能滋养出感情。

他姐姐董思年和他完全是两个性子，他姐姐特别直爽，这个家里最不把他当宝贝捧在手心里的就是他姐姐了，该揍就揍，该骂就骂。这一段时间他姐姐也总是提着他耳朵告诉他，郑在玹是个好孩子，不许欺负人家。

“你连蒙带骗把人家娶进门，再把人家气跑了，你看我饶不饶你。”

他姐姐总说他吃东西不讲究，自从郑在玹来了家里，董思年可算找到了同道中人，哪怕董思年自己控制体重不吃，看着郑在玹吃也是心满意足。本来董思成没觉得这些，那天他陪着郑在玹去吃甜点才知道，什么叫吃出幸福感。

快要十点了，还特别能吃。一个碗里放一个勺子，董思成吃一口都觉得腻的港式甜品，郑在玹吃的好快乐。就低着头认认真真地吃，尝了一口就放下的那就是不怎么好吃，一勺一勺挖到见底的那就是和他的胃口。

中间助理打来电话分了郑在玹的神，董思成都觉得对不起他，按了电话放到桌子下头去了。

想到电话他又心气不顺，今天一起吃了宵夜这么长足的进步却不能趁热打铁，明天早上七点，他就又要出差去了。

本来是当天晚上的飞机，他回家收拾箱子的时候遇到溜出门的郑在玹。想了想还是叫冯素改了机票，第二天早上再飞。

那天他第一次牵了郑在玹的手，常年修理花草，他指间有薄薄一层茧，还能摸到受伤留下的各种小疤痕，董思成又在心里默默吐槽，怎么就摊上这么一个手笨的。

晚上回家，郑在玹没有坐在餐桌旁，爸爸妈妈神色不对，说在玹今天不舒服，在房间里休息了。

“你等一下上楼看看。”董思年甩给他一对白眼。

房间里没开灯，本来董思成还在想他怎么说好要一起出门结果一天没联系自己，现在倒也解释通了，就是昨天还好好的，今天怎么就突然不舒服。

能让他放弃吃饭的，估计是大事。

董思成没敢开顶灯，只把书桌上的台灯打开，蹑手蹑脚走到床边去看，郑在玹并没有睡，裹着被子缩在床上。董思成把手放在他额头上，问他怎么了，连饭都没吃。郑在玹往后挪了挪，董思成的手落了个空，放在空中有点尴尬。

郑在玹坐起来，董思成干脆直接坐在地上，抬起头看他，郑在玹居高临下，盯着那张脸看。

严肃工作的时候冷冷清清，没在工作的时候眼光澄澈温温柔柔，甚至郑在玹也见过他在电话里批评下属的样子，只是语速加快，偶尔还会磕巴。怎么都不像是设局牺牲别人一辈子，成全自己婚外情的人渣。

董思成看到一个小本子丢到自己腿边，他打开来看，台灯的灯光不亮，董思成凑近了看，看到最后才看到四个字——怀孕五周。董思成人傻了，再去看本子的封面，确确实实写着郑在玹三个字。

“你怀孕了？什么时候的事？”

郑在玹傻眼，什么叫什么时候的事？

“你不记得了？你连记得都不记得了？”

“不是，我记得，”董思成恨死自己这张一着急就说错话的嘴，”我的意思是，你什么时候去检查的？”

什么时候去检查的有什么重要？自己该怎么过这一辈子才重要。

“董思成你为什么要和我结婚？”

郑在玹今天拿到结果的时候已经想过了，他，自力更生的一个人，之前就说好，一个人也可以养好一个小孩，总不能遇上一个长得好看、家里有个好厨子的Alpha就软弱不堪了。

董思成被问住了：“因为想和你结婚啊。”

“什么是想和我结婚？为什么想和我结婚？”

“还能是为什么啊？”董思成有点着急，又说不出来，人家有了孩子了就急吼吼说喜欢人家，也太没有说服力，换成自己也会是觉得为了孩子冠冕堂皇。

郑在玹彻底失望了，哪怕说是为了顺从父母和他结婚，也比连个理由都说不出来好，现在吃准了他有了孩子，更不可能离开他家，连个理由都懒得给。他重新躺下翻了个身，眼泪一行一行往下流。

“那你为什么和我结婚啊？”

郑在玹没想到被董思成反将一军，猛地坐起来看向董思成的眼睛里都是吃人的光。

“你说我为什么？董思成你说为什么？”

董思成见他哭了，赶紧起来给他找纸巾，一边找纸巾一边哄：“好了好了，我错了，你别哭。”

回过头来的时候，郑在玹正套外套要往外走。

“你去哪呀？”董思成就是捡玉米的熊，手忙脚乱，丢下纸巾抓往外跑的郑在玹。

“我们还是算了吧。”郑在玹抹了眼泪，“我这段时间要憋死了，你不过把我当成便宜丈夫，真的没必要这样耗一辈子。”

“你怀了孕也要走？”

“呵？怀孕怎么了？怀孕我就得一辈子耗在你们家吗？孩子我自己可以带，不用你操心。我也不会给你添麻烦，我祝愿你节节高升，官运亨通。”

董思成还拽着他不肯松手，已然却冷静下来。

郑在玹似乎去意已决，带着孩子也要走。董思成有想过这一天，郑在玹如果实在不愿意和他过，那他也不会死皮赖脸一定要郑在玹留在他身边。现在人家把检查结果摆在自己面前，摆明了有了孩子也过不下去，那就是真的过不下去。

只是现在太晚，也不放心他出去。拖着他在沙发上坐好，董思成缓缓开口。

“你真的想走，我也不留你。”

努力云淡风轻的语气，听在郑在玹耳朵里那就是毫不在意、如释重负、终于等到你说出口。

“可是孩子，我还是和你一起养，你自己养太辛苦。”

董思成一字一句地说，他觉得这是最佳办法，他们的事是他们的事，一码归一码，孩子还是得有完整的爱才好。董思成鼓起嘴拼命压着心里的酸涩，也生出许多委屈和难过。

“太晚了，还是我出去住，你留在家里吧。”

房门被关上，郑在玹捡起地上的纸巾往门上砸。

“董思成，真他妈有你的。”

9.  
董思成几乎一夜没睡，一直想着和郑在玹过的这一段时间。发现可以想的东西少的可怜，还真的让姐姐说中了，他把郑在玹气跑了。  
他想起见到郑在玹的那个早上，那天郑在玹笑得特别开心，自己不应该那么自私，因为贪恋那个笑容就一意孤行无论如何要把他带到自己身边。  
你看，刚刚他哭得多伤心，眼泪成串的掉，董思成，这都是你的错。

董思成不到七点的时候回家里去的，郑在玹已经不在房间了，没来过一样，那时候满心欢喜给两个人准备的情侣生活用品、从商场里搬回来的看起来适合他的衣服，全都原封不动。  
董思成在衣帽间的地板上坐了一会儿，茫茫然四处摸手机，然后给冯素打了个电话，说自己今天不想上班。

董思年因为爸妈纵容弟弟胡来发了好大的脾气。爸妈上门提亲的时候她出差不在国内，回到家听说这件事情就觉得不靠谱，劝了自己的弟弟说，你好好去追人家，现在这年代你直接叫父母上门提亲算是怎么回事？本来能是偶像剧，你非得搞成家庭伦理剧。  
可那时候就来不及了，证都扯完了，只能走一步看一步。董思成那个闷葫芦性格，做姐姐的最了解，茶壶煮饺子好歹还有个口往外倒，董思成就是个貔貅，再多深情都能憋着。

“在玹呢？还没下班吗？”董思年看见餐桌旁边少了郑在玹，问难得回家吃饭的董思成。  
董思成还没想好怎么和家里人坦白，手心里都是汗，打算混过去。  
可是他姐姐不干。  
“问你话呢，你哼唧什么？在玹呢？”  
董思年干脆站在弟弟身边等他回答，其实也不用他说，看着情形就知道，包办婚姻的后遗症发作了。  
董思成为了掩饰心虚伸手去接阿姨端上来的汤，董思年火气一下子就窜上来，按住弟弟的胳膊肘用力一拽，董思成没防备，一大碗刚出锅的热汤直接倒在了腿上，忍不住倒吸一口凉气。  
“董思成，郑在玹是不是不跟你过了，走了？”  
姐姐发脾气，董思成向来不敢反抗，腿被烫了也不敢喊痛，他姐姐可不吃卖惨这一套。  
一边的董爸董妈听说郑在玹走了也紧张起来：“思成怎么回事呀，你快说说。”

董思成抱着汤碗一五一十地交代，怀孕了，吵架了，郑在玹要走，董思成没留。  
他姐姐气得拍桌子，桌子上的碟子碗都被震得跳了起来。  
“他为什么要走？”  
“我没问。”  
“你没问？”  
董思年觉得自己现在就该变身烧开的水壶，头顶上冒出白气吱吱地叫好叫他这个能干的弟弟知道自己现在有多生气，站起来去揪董思成的耳朵。  
“你去给我把人找回来，找不回来你也别回来了”  
实在气不过又抄起筷子打了董思成几下：“我说的话你怎么就全都当耳旁风，我怎么就有你这么个说不通的弟弟？”

其实董思成是想去找的，没去上班在家琢磨一天该找什么借口去找，毕竟昨天话都说出去了，你要走，我不留你。姐姐赶着他去，也是给他一个台阶下，他被打的还有点高兴，加快脚步要上楼换衣服，结果又被姐姐吼住。  
“你换什么衣服，你就现在这个惨样子人家说不定还能饶了你，”说完塞了个罐子在董思成怀里，“阿姨炖的汤，给在玹带上。”

车开到郑家门口，董思成也越来越觉得自己荒唐，结婚到现在，他还没正式见过郑在玹的父母，只是听说郑在玹和家里的关系并不算好，经过结婚的事情更是不对付。  
敲开郑家的门，郑家父母说他家大儿子并没有回来，董思成抱着汤罐子站成村口抻着脖子发呆的大鹅。  
没回家来，那会是去哪了。

花店的柜台里没人，但是他的箱子在，董思成放下心来，那就八九不离十。  
把汤罐子放在柜台上，董思成规规矩矩站在一边等。  
还好他在花店，如果花店找不到他，他都不知道下一站该去哪里找。愧疚感油然而生，他拐来的人，却完全没能负起责任。姐姐说得对，他怎么能不问问他为什么要走，就同意分手了呢？  
等一下见到郑在玹又该说些什么，怎么让他回心转意呢？说自己知道错了，说自己喜欢他，说自己选错了招数该认认真真追他的，说自己千不该万不该是这样的呆瓜性格，说自己想看他笑一笑，看他嘴里塞满甜品，这样白天在单位的不顺利就全都不见了。  
董思成想告诉他，自己其实是特别简单一个人，你一笑，我连这个冷冰冰的冬天都爱上了。  
这么煽情的话，他又觉得自己说不出口。  
其实他示爱过了，隐晦的、小心的，在郑在玹还不知道自己是董思成的时候。  
他来他的花店要他扎一束香槟玫瑰，就按找他喜欢的样子扎，还告诉他要送给一个特别的人。他趁着郑在玹走神，把花留给了他，他想告诉他，你就是那个特别的人。

香槟玫瑰的花语说，爱上你是我今生最大的幸福。

10.  
其实郑在玹拖着箱子离开董思成家的时候特别迷茫，他不想回家，竟然一时间无处可去，只能拖着箱子去花店。  
晚餐前来了一个客人是个学生仔，小心翼翼地走进来，在花店里逛了半天还犹犹豫豫的，说是要告白，不知道该送什么花好。他总在那一丛香槟玫瑰前徘徊，觉得好看，又害怕价格太离谱。卖了这么多年花的郑在玹不可能看不出他的心思。  
“香槟玫瑰挺好的，不太贵，20块一支，花语是爱上你是我今生最大的幸福，适合告白。”  
说到这里他突然想到了什么，那一束留在他店里的花还被他放在后面的仓库里，买花的人说要送给特别的人，说按照他的喜好扎一束，给他包了受伤的手指要他小心一点。  
让他明明打了一针抑制剂还是止不住心动情动，散发出樱花香水味儿，甚至发着呆错过了他离开的背影。

他卖了这么多年的话，他应该想到的，香槟玫瑰的花语是爱上你是我今生最大的幸福，适合告白。

郑在玹送走学生仔立刻跑去仓库翻那束花枝都干了的香槟玫瑰。  
他其实不是无处可去，他有朋友，不想麻烦朋友还可以去住酒店，他还有几个对他余情未了的前男友，但是他哪都没去，谁都没找，还是回了花店。  
他骗不了自己，他希望董思成来寻他，跟他说助理就只是助理，别生气了，跟他回家。  
他捧着那束已经零散了的花往回走，特别沮丧，然后就看到木桩子一样杵在那里的董思成。  
他穿着居家服，身上一股子菜汤味儿。  
恍然如梦。

若你仔细观察，冬日里的朝阳和暮光总是格外相近，董思成鬼使神差的回头，就看到抱着一束花枝站在光里笑的郑在玹，和那天早上他偶遇的，一模一样的笑。  
董思成也笑了，偏着头，甜蜜的，弯着眼睛，他抱起柜台上的汤罐子伸直胳膊。  
“我姐姐让我带来的汤，你要不要尝一尝。”  
真是个不解风情的傻子。

郑在玹趴在柜台上喝汤，指挥董思成再扎一束香槟玫瑰给他。  
“扎完就跟我回家吗？”  
“你还有脸跟我谈条件？”  
没脸。  
董思成吃瘪，乖乖走过去扎花。  
怎么扎呢？捆在一起就行吗？好像得用包装纸。  
董思成努力回想那天郑在玹是怎么扎的那一束花，却只能想起来他那天在香槟玫瑰外面搭了几支满天星。  
本着越多越好的原则，董思成把剩下的香槟玫瑰都捧了起来，二十几支放在包装纸上卷起来，裹春卷一样，最后拿了一条彩带打了个扣。  
郑在玹看着眼前这一团，哭笑不得，本来想着，手把手教教他什么样子的小花招最打动人，这样子看起来真的是个不开窍的。  
不开窍有不开窍的可爱，他也知道自己捆的这一束花不好看，一个劲儿地观察郑在玹的脸色，郑在玹迟迟不说话，他便愈发胆战心惊。  
“以后还说我手笨吗？”  
“我没说过你手笨。”董思成小心翼翼地辩解，他虽然想是这么想的，但是从没说过呀。  
“你没说过，但你是这么想的。”  
“不说了。”持续认怂。  
董思成就抱着一束花看他优哉游哉的喝汤，一碗汤见底又凑过去问：“回家吗？”  
“哼，回家我也不跟你过，我跟你姐姐过。”  
郑在玹算是看明白了，带着汤来找他肯定是他姐姐指使的，有时候郑在玹觉得神奇，就他这点能耐，究竟是怎么在单位做老大，连他姐姐一半的智慧都没有。  
“我姐姐，我姐姐她有喜欢的人，我都见过，可好看呢。”  
郑在玹抬起腿蹬了那个傻子一脚：“你说我不好看？”  
这一脚刚好踢在撒过热汤的地方，董思成忍着疼赔笑，说哪敢说你不好看。

人带回来了，心结还没解开，郑在玹想到助理给他打领带的场景心里就来气。  
打领带多暧昧一件事，无限拉高亲密值，顺理成章地靠近对方，耳朵里都是彼此的呼吸声，手指有意无意划过他的下巴和脖子，大功告成的时候再贴过去交换一个早安吻。

“以后你的领带不许别人给你系。”  
突如其来这一句，董思成拿着干净衣服正要去洗澡，顿时站在原地，盯着赌气的人笑了出来。  
董思成走过去捧着他因为生气嘟起来的脸，忍不住揉搓了两下，面团一样手感好。随便揉了揉，郑在玹耳根就红了，探头过去亲了他的耳珠。  
“那以后麻烦你帮我打领带吗？”  
人家亲了亲就进去洗澡了，门都关上了郑在玹才回过神，扯过抱枕把脸闷进去。  
“谁要给你打领带啊。”

谁也没想到当天的结尾是郑在玹心疼，董思成烫伤的地方有点严重，起了一片水泡。  
医生挑破水泡上药的时候郑在玹才想起，自己那一脚怕是刚好踢到了烫伤的位置，心里有点过不去，没话找话。  
“你姐姐倒真的不客气。”  
“嗯，我姐姐帮你出气呢。”  
董思成扬起脸笑起来，两排白牙齐刷刷地晃着郑在玹的眼睛，他笑起来的时候一点点攻击性都没有，原本尖角收尾的眼睛都柔和起来，像水一样，奈何你铜墙铁壁，也渗进你心里。

人与人组成家庭，有很多很多种方式，恋爱、相亲、或者一次偶然相逢就决定去民政局。不管是哪种方式，未来的日子里，你总会不断想要确认对方爱你，对方也会给你回应。有时候未必是我爱你这样直白，可能是他在你面前和在别人面前完全是两个样子，他和你说话从来不过脑子，让你担心他这么憨直怎么面对门外的花花世界。  
你也一样，你在这个危机四伏的世界里活得充满防备，却唯独在他的味道里睡得肚皮翻开。  
爱本身就是玄学，你感受到了，你愿意相信，那就什么都不用担心。

11.  
郑在玹不止一次和董思成抱怨过，第一次他特别疼，怎么叫他轻一点他都不听。董思成是一个非常严谨认真的人，端正态度在郑在玹孕期抓紧学习。郑在玹自然不知道他偷偷学习的事情，他觉得实践出真知，时不时勾引一下。  
郑在玹靠在床头看早教书，董思成坐在书桌旁边戴着眼镜盯着笔电，郑在玹眼神总朝他那里飞，认真的男人真的很帅，他一皱起眉头，眼皮上就会跟着挤出两条褶，郑在玹盯着那两条褶子细细品味，难怪他能让新闻的评论区都发了“真好看”。  
这么好看也是我的。  
色心四起，想了想迄今为止唯一的那一次，郑在玹觉得他先天条件具备，孺子可教，为了两个人日后各种意义上的幸福，值得自己好好调教。  
“诶？你过来。”郑在玹阖上没翻过的书拍了拍自己的床边。  
董思成摘下眼镜乖乖走过来问他是不舒服了吗？  
郑在玹勾着他的下巴亲上他因为紧张嘟起来的嘴唇，软的，很好吃的感觉，郑在玹张开嘴咬了一下。  
第一次看到接吻捏着手指紧张的Alpha，董思成乖乖闭着眼睛的样子特别可爱。  
“你是木头吗？”  
可爱的小木头。  
小木头的眼睛开了条缝，想起姐姐说要他主动一点，既然跳过了恋爱环节，那就要把日子当成谈恋爱来过。  
“不过他现在有宝宝了，当成谈恋爱过你也得小心一点。”  
圈着郑在玹的腰，试探着亲过去，樱花香水总是有点洗衣粉味道，清新又干净，在他的味道里掺着自己的香草味，董思成特别满足。  
郑在玹的舌头伸进来舔过自己的上颚，想到他还和别人分享过亲吻，董思成心里突然就有点不是滋味，轻咬他得寸进尺的舌尖泄愤。  
成功挑起董思成进攻的欲望，郑在玹被扶着后脑勺斜着身子压在枕头上，扫荡过他的口腔，董思成沿着唇珠、下巴尖、喉结、锁骨中间一路吻下去，轻巧的，带着鼻息的吻。  
郑在玹觉得自己很会调教，也可能是董思成无师自通，引得他踢掉被子，腿搭上董思成腰间。  
谁知道董思成却坐了起来，把郑在玹的被子端端正正盖好，也不敢看郑在玹的眼睛，红着脸说，医生叮嘱了现在不行。  
郑在玹一个翻身把脸埋进枕头里，什么意思嘛，这明明该是自己的台词，原本的情景应该是董思成剥干净自己的衣服，浑身发烫急不可耐，自己在他胸口画圈圈红着脸说医生叮嘱了现在不行。  
怎么就角色对调了，自己变成怀胎三月，过度需索，食不果腹的Omega，面子往哪搁。  
等到郑在玹把面子在枕头里放好再抬起头去看董思成，他已经又坐回电脑前处理公务，整张脸都埋在电脑屏幕后头，看都看不到了。也不知道是不是人民公仆都这么勤劳，还是他家这个格外献身工作。  
鸵鸟一样扎在电脑屏幕后头的董思成觉得满屏幕都是刚才郑在玹喘息的脸，正想着，该如何若无其事走到卫生间偷偷纾解，顺便打开了日历，看看距离预产期还剩多长时间。

五个月的时候，郑在玹抓到在浴室自（(〃'▽'〃)）慰的董思成。  
本来董思成往郑在玹嘴里喂了两个泡芙，又看着他漱完口就想哄着他睡觉。郑在玹凑过来亲亲，非说不喜欢漱口水的薄荷味，让董思成也尝尝。  
亲在一起两个人就都有点不依不饶，郑在玹赖在他怀里不许他走，董思成用手指探进去，搅得他春水不断，另一只手握住他前段，孕期总是敏感，不一会儿郑在玹就she出一次，软绵绵地躺下来。  
董思成擦干净手，给他盖好被子，吻了吻他孕期愈发肉嘟嘟的脸颊就跑去浴室了，情急之下忘了给浴室上锁，郑在玹在他打算自己动手DIY的时候走进来。  
“五个月了。”郑在玹按在他硬挺的那一处上暗示。  
“可是…”董思成看着郑在玹已经显怀的小腹，他刚也想过和郑在玹实践一番的可能性，但看着他的肚子，还是担心出状况。  
郑在玹拉着董思成进了浴缸开了水，跨坐在董思成身上。  
“我如果不舒服就告诉你。”

后穴刚刚被开拓过，潮湿又柔软，董思成还犹豫地考虑可行性，郑在玹已经扶着小思成坐下去。郑在玹温热的包裹赶走他的犹豫，配合郑在玹的起伏往前送。  
郑在玹睡衣的领口都开了，露出董思成贪恋的乳，孕期他的前胸格外丰腴，董思成用嘴叼开他的衣襟，含住他的粉色圆珠。郑在玹许是喜欢他的亲吻，仰着头挺胸迎上，手指插进他的发间。董思成矛盾极了，他一边用手扶住郑在玹的后腰，控制力道，一边食髓知味，想尽兴一回。  
水哗啦啦从水龙头里往浴缸里灌，渐渐没过两个人交合那一处，董思成学习理论知识期间看过一篇报道，说人类起源于水，所以在水中媾和会增加快感，或许是真的有些道理，董思成动作加快越发想要往更深处探索，郑在玹咬着殷红的嘴唇，喉咙里都是不成调子的呻吟。浴缸里的水随着动作发出噗叽的声音，一室淫糜，让人听着脸红。  
浴室里蒸汽缭绕，郑在玹的呻吟里渐渐带上哭腔，后穴猛缩，晃着腰配合董思成次次撞上那一点，董思成知道他要到了，按着他的后颈吻住他的嘴唇，加快了冲击的速度。  
近乎疯狂的吻，郑在玹觉得自己精神不够用，不知道先体验董思成吻里的爱意，还是先体验下身本能的快感，最后董思成she在他那一点上激得他浑身一抖，狠狠咬住董思成的唇角。  
董思成向浴缸边缘倒去，高潮之后两个人都有点恍惚，郑在玹还保持着交合的姿势靠在他怀里，董思成回过神来，赶忙问郑在玹是不是还好。  
温水和满足感让郑在玹有些困了，在董思成怀里蹭来蹭去要他抱自己去睡觉。

12.  
董绵绵出生之前，她的爹地和爸比都没有再放肆过。  
尤其是他爸比，去产检的时候被医生批评了。食色性也，产检一趟，连食都被禁了。  
“虽然说孕期补充营养很重要，但是你也有点补充的太多了。”  
医生皱着眉头数落，郑在玹脸一下子就黑了，董思成在旁边看的心惊肉跳，回家又是一顿好哄。  
“吃太多反而不利于孩子发育，这样吧，你们等一下去营养师那里挂个号。”  
营养师下了最后通牒：“你比怀孕之前胖了二十斤，最多能再胖五斤。”

郑在玹回家之后也反思了自己，他也不算是纤细的那种类型，就算董思成反复强调，他特别喜欢郑在玹肉乎乎的，郑在玹也觉得自己该控制控制。  
他也担心以后董思成抱不起他了怎么办。  
归根结底还是董思成太瘦的错。郑在玹自己不能吃，他可以看别人吃。  
芝士蛋糕他吃一口，剩下的推到董思成面前，非要盯着董思成吃下去。看着董思成吃了一段时间，郑在玹更气了，董思成是个干吃不胖的。

董绵绵出生那天，董思成又被他姐姐揍了一顿。临近预产期，董思成还是出了两天差，本以为能刚好赶在预产期前几天回来，谁知道他前脚走，后脚郑在玹就破了羊水要生了。  
董思成下飞机接到电话，耳朵差点被董思年喊聋了：“我看这个地球是缺了你不能转了，你家老公马上生孩子，你还出差？”  
郑在玹这边疼的嗷嗷叫，董思成那边为了买一张回程票急的团团转，终于赶在进产房之前到了郑在玹身边。  
皱巴巴的新生儿落地，郑在玹问孩子像谁，董思成看也没看董绵绵一眼就回答郑在玹说像你。

自打郑在玹吃了打领带的醋之后，董思成再也没敢让别人给自己打领带。  
郑在玹也不许他自己学打领带，必须亲自给他系。他有时候早上起不来，董思成伸着脖子凑过去，郑在玹就眯着眼睛只出一双手，乱糟糟地随便系一系，董思成也只能任他蹂躏自己的领带，等他弄完再把领带拆开，解开两颗衬衫扣子，今天就不打领带了吧。

孩子出生之后董爸爸董妈妈舍不得郑在玹辛苦，请了月嫂再加上家里的阿姨一起照顾，郑在玹就打算趁着生完宝宝好好减减肥。  
董思成今天醒得早，睁眼盯着身边跟自己抢枕头的白面馒头看，董绵绵和他爸比一样白，晶莹剔透一个小娃娃。董思成看了一会儿在他嘴角落了个吻打算起床上班。郑在玹手从被子里伸出来揽住他的脖子，嗓音还朦朦胧胧地问：“这么就走了？”  
“我早上八点有会，不能迟到。”  
郑在玹哼了一声放过董思成，也不想睡了，躺在床上发呆。悄悄手在被子里捏了捏自己的肚子，圆滚滚的，和洗漱出来的董思成发牢骚。  
“为什么宝宝都生完这么久，我还没瘦下来。”  
“你胖一点也没什么，就当是你替我胖了。”说完董思成就后悔了，脑子飞速运转想着怎么找补，“不对不对，就当我替你瘦了。”  
董思成一本正经气人的本事依旧惊人，郑在玹气得拥着被子坐起来。董思成正在往身上套衬衫，郑在玹怒视他的背影，宽肩细腰，精致完美的蝴蝶骨随着伸胳膊的动作移动，好像真的能从两块骨头里伸出翅膀似的。  
郑在玹越看越气，抓起枕头朝他丢过去，“砰”地一声打在董思成后背上，他没防备地往前踉跄了一下，董思成回头看他家力大无穷的Omega，赶忙龇起牙赔笑。  
“你也没有胖啦。”  
“来不及了。”

13.  
董思成来花店接郑在玹回家，透过玻璃门看收拾柜台的郑在玹，董思成也承认，虽然是个Omega，但是郑在玹也称得上玉树临风。  
郑在玹抱了一束香槟玫瑰出来说，卖不掉的，就拿回家了。  
他怎么伪装自己是个老司机，董思成也一眼就看出来他一点都不会说谎。  
刚好是红灯。  
“我就是在这里等红灯的时候看到你的。”  
坦白的很突然。  
“我为了单位的事焦头烂额，就看到你抱了一束香槟玫瑰站在店门口笑。”  
“然后我就觉得想和你结婚。”

信号灯旁边的计时器倒数三秒，车里的两个人都红了脸，董思成伸手拨弄郑在玹怀里的鲜花。  
3  
2  
1  
“我爱你。”  
董思成用力一脚踩了油门，也不知道他有没有在发动机的声音中听到那三个字。

郑在玹抱了抱怀里的花低头嗅了嗅。

“爱上你是我今生最大的幸福，想你是我最甜蜜的痛苦，和你在一起是我的骄傲，没有你的我就像一只迷失了航线的船。  
我只钟情你一个。”

END


End file.
